


His Thoughts

by GingerGinger



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst No Happy Ending, Leroux based with ALW musical undertones, Oops this is longer than I originally had it, bring your tissues, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinger/pseuds/GingerGinger
Summary: In which Erik is hesitant of something he knew would long come.





	His Thoughts

This day would come he always knew. 

But why now did he dread that moment of eternal rest. He had always welcomed it before but now he wants to shut the door and stay hidden behind it.

Perhaps it was her.

> _ Her lips linger on his lips.  _
> 
> _ ( that kiss of understanding which his world was changed forever )  _
> 
> _ Her arms around him, drawing nearer him to her. _
> 
> _ He cries. She knows and cries with him.  _
> 
> _ They cried together!  _

But now that was gone.  His tears still ever present as if that tender moment had just passed. He raises a  skeletal hand, as if he had a hope to touch her face. 

He feels her cheek, a tear sliding down it. He could hear her sweet voice again, though she was sad.   _ Don’t cry, angel.  _ He would have said, instead he looks at her a crooked smile. 

She raises a hand for him to take, in which he hastily yet gingerly takes. She lays him back, removing his mask, placing it in his free hand. He closed his eyes; another crooked smile appears on his lips. 

His words to the daroga would come true.  But, he couldn't perceive the sorrow that ached his psyche anymore. Only one emotion could be found in his face after his tears had dried.

_ He had tasted all the happiness that the world could offer him.  _


End file.
